


Familiale

by Nelja



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nataku emmène Tenshô en visite dans sa famille, ce qui plait à certaines personnes et pas à d'autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiale

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ryu Fujisaki.
> 
> Pour ceux qui suivent la version française :  
> \- Tensho -> Tianxiang  
> \- Nazha -> Nataku  
> \- Leizenzhi -> Raishinshi  
> \- Risei -> Lijing  
> \- Inshi -> Yinshi  
> \- paopei -> baobei

Les jours ordinaires, ils règlent les conflits entre humains et démons.

Il y a aussi les jours de congé, où ils ne tapent pas les démons. Nataku n'aime pas beaucoup les jours de congé.

Alors, Raishinshi va voir son frère, Nataku ses parents. Tenshou, qui est le seul humain, est le seul à n'avoir plus personne, alors il suit Nataku.

Inshi les reçoit avec joie, embrasse Nataku comme un gentil garçon et pas comme un homme-baobei destructeur ; puis elle sert du thé à Tenshô en répétant "Merci de vous occuper de mon fils !"

Risei grogne.

"Je suis si contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un !" dit Inshi avec un sourire épanoui.

Risei lève les yeux au ciel et dit des choses incompréhensibles sur des relations impossibles entre humains et immortels, entre hommes, et en général incluant des monstres.

Alors Inshi le tape, Tenshô clame qu'il se trompe et prend Nataku dans ses bras. Nataku est content, parce qu'il aime bien Tenshô, et parce que R s'éiseinerve.

Inshi affirme fermement qu'elle soutiendra toujours les choix de son fils chéri.

Nataku ne comprend pas tout.

Mais il aime peut-être les jours de congé, après tout.


End file.
